In the field of display technology, LCD devices have dominated the display market due to the advantages such as low power consumption, low thickness, portability and so on. An LCD panel is an important component of the LCD device. The LCD panel may comprise a color filter (CF) substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed in a liquid crystal cell formed by the CF substrate and the array substrate. When the CF substrate and the array substrate are arranged oppositely to form the liquid crystal cell, in order to maintain the cell gap between the CF substrate and the array substrate, post spacers may be provided on the CF substrate or the array substrate.
With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widely applied in people's lives. Currently, the touch screen panels may be divided into resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, surface acoustic wave type and the like according to working principles. A touch screen panel may be formed by bonding a touch panel to a display panel and may also be formed in other ways. For example, based on configuration, capacitive touch screen panels may be divided into: add-on touch panels, on-cell touch panels, in-cell touch panels, or the like. The add-on touch panel is formed by separately producing a touch panel and an LCD panel and bonding the touch panel and the LCD panel together to form an LCD panel with touch function. In the on-cell touch panel, touch electrodes are formed on the outside of an LCD panel, so that the overall thickness of a display module can be reduced. In the in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes are embedded into an LCD panel, so that the overall thickness of a display module can be further reduced and the production cost of the touch panel can be greatly reduced.